new and improved
by Serenity-Moonstone
Summary: hinata is just ready to explode. she is abused by her father mentally / physically, abused / annoyed by kiba sexually. and her life is just crazy what will happen when hinata becomes the opposite of her regular self? stay tuned! lol
1. the meeting

Chapter one- volcano ready to burst

Hinata was at home being worked like a dog by her father.

Hahishi: come on!! Let's get a move on! I want those floors spick and span by the time tsunade gets here. Move faster you good for nothing dog!!!!

Hinata: (face covered in sweat) im moving as fast as I can father!!

Hahishi: did you just raise your voice at me?!

Hinata…no…….im sorry 

Hahishi: what ever just make sure the house is clean by the time I come back from the store. Understood?

Hinata: y-yes father. Sigh

Hinata spent about 45 minutes to clean the rest of the house. Her father came home and decided to let her go off to meet kiba and shino for training. On the way, she bumped into tsunade.

Hinata: omg im sorry.

Tsunade: its ok. (notices Hinata loks veeeeeeeeerrrry depressed) are you ok Hinata?

Hinata: im fine. (runs off to meet kiba and shino.)

O0o0o0o0

Mean while during the meeting……..

Tsunade: I am very concerned about your daughter hahishi. She is always overly depressed whenever she leaves her home.

Hahishi. She'll get over it. (leaning back in his chair.)

tsunade: i belive that you are over working her. that'll slow her down on missions.

hahishi(still leaning back in his chair) i dont need to overwork her for that. she's already beat me there.

tsunade thinking with a vien throbbing in her forehead.: _i really wanna slap this guy._

tsunade: i think that you should leave the work to the servants. i can tell that right now hinata is a volcano just waiting to erupt.

hahishi: dont worry she cool down quic-- (falls down and bust his $$)

tsunade:(laughs her head off.) well then i guess we are done here. (goes back to her office.)

hahishi just laid there for a minuite or 2 wondering what just happend before getting up.


	2. note to all critics!

Authors note: please people. Stop e-mailing me and criticizing me about how you spell hiashi or if it too short or something like that. It's a new story; I did note have time to make it longer. Get over it !!!thank you. Enjoy the next chapter.

meji(don't criticize me about my name either)

(Ps shikamaru's mine!!!! XD)


	3. the era of a new beginning

Hinata met kiba and shino by the lake.

Kiba: it's about time you got here

Hinata: I'm sorry, my father ---

Kiba: it's OK. You know your father is a jackass. He doesn't care about you. (Walks over to Hinata and rubs her shoulders) not like I do...

Hinata shuddered when he said that.

Shino: leave her alone she doesn't want your hands on her.

Kiba: she knows she does. (Accidentally*not really* touches hinata's butt)

Hinata: kiba!!!

Shino: told you.

Kiba: oh come on. I was just playing around.

Hinata : please j-just leave me alone. (runs off to who knows where)

o0o0o0oo0

hinata sat there crying under a big oak tree in the park crying. no one was around she wanted 2 b alone.

_why does everyone act like this towards me??_ she thought._ my father treats me like a skave kiba is a sex freak who is obsesed with me for some reason. and all naruto talks about is sakura or ramen or trying to bring sasuke back, or sakura. what does he see in her? at least neji is nicer to me...kinda. he still belives im too weak to be a ninja. sigh i just wish i wasnt so nice sometimes..._

suddenly a branch from the tree twisted and turned and fell in front of hinata. not as a branch but as a woman who looked like a genie or angel. or something like that.

kioku: (the angel genie.) i have heard your problems and you have made your wish.

Hinta: what? i did not say anything.

kioku: i can read minds. how else could i know? any way, are you sure youwant to be mean to people all the time?

hinata: no... i just wish i wasnt so shy, or nervous around people all the time. being able to exprss my feelings and stading up fo my selpand stuff.

kioku:right..watever.( does a wired dance, claps her hands and dissapers)

hinat:(puzzlued) ok.. that was up and goes home.)

o0o0o0o0o

the next day hinata woke up to the calls of her father

hiashi(i can spell his name however i wanna so screw you):Hinata!!! get your lazy ass down here this instat!

:hinata:coming!

she showerd,brushed her teeth and ran down to her father.

hiashi:what took so long?

hinata:i had to get ready. am i supposed to come down here with stink breath and stuff? i dont think so.

Haishi:excuse me?

hinata: (covers her nose) speaking of stiink breath, ever heard of toothpaste? ugh. (walks out of the house.

Hiashi; what the fuck just happened??

o0o0o0o0

hinata made her way over to the 3rd training grounds to meet kiba,shino, and keurnai.

Hinata:hey guys sorry im late i slept in.

kiba makes his way over to hinata.

Kiba:so...(hugs her from behind with his balls practically bangimg against her butt.) howudoin??

hinta:get off me

kiba:why u know u like it.

hinata:get off me.

kiba;stop it

Hinata: isaid GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!!!!(flips him over)

kurenai:did u just...curse?

kiba: its the end of the world!!(rubbing his head from the impact it had with a tree.

to b continued............


	4. mean streak

Kiba: what's gotten into you?

Hinata: shut up. She snapped

Kerunai: o kay. Well then can we get on with out training please!

All three: Hai!!

They went on with their training exercises and sparring for another 3-4 hours. Then they took a break, extremely exhausted.

Kerunai: well that's it for today. ..(And with that said she walked away)

Later, they all went their separate ways.

Hinata went to the ramen stand, knowing naruto would be there (she's such a stalker! But I still like her.)

Meanwhile………

Naruto was on his way to the ramen stand until he met up with kiba.

Naruto: hey kiba!!

kiba:hey naruto.

naruto:what's wrong?

kiba; hinta's acting kinda strange

naruto:define strange.

kiba:well, she cursed me flipped me over knocking me into a tree.

naruto:thats tragic.

kiba:im not playing!!!

naruto: i know im being serious! is really tragic hinata did this to you.!!!

kiba:whatever(goes ito the ramen stand leavin naruto ther puzzled.)

later...................................................

naruto was with sakura on a walk at the park.

naruto:sakura, wanna go o-

sakura:no

naruto:damn, so um i heard hinata cursed out kiba then kicked his doggy behind right after.

sakura:no way!

naruto: its true. i heard it straight from the victim

sakura:hehe this is soo unlike hinata . kiba mustve done something really stupid for her to do that.

naruto:that baka

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0

a couple of days later hinata finally got the courage to talk to naruto. (without stuttering. i never said there would be no blushing nor fainting. well there is no fainting here) they went on a walk around the village

naruto_:i never knew hinata could talk so much........hehehe ..i wonder..._

naruto:so hinata, i heard you cussed out kiba then kicked his butt.

hinata:(suddenly lowers her head and blushed.) you did? o um....well you see................... i ah.....oy.

naruto: its ok. at least it wasnt sakura or sasuke cuz he would have been in the hospitalhehe. sasuke....ill get him back here if its the last thing i do!!!!

hinata:can we talk about something else please

naruto:why

hinata:because all you ever talk about is sasuke or you precious sakura. its always the same thing and its annoying me

naruto;hinata, im sorry. its just that care for them alot. is that so wrong?!!

hinata: no im not saying that but.....well really no one likes sasuke anymore ...and-

sauke:i beg to differ.

naruto&hinata: ahhh!(they fell back startled)

naruto:sasuke!! I knew you'd come back.

sasuke:well ive done what i had to do already. i killed itachi and orochimaru, and im back and better than ever. (turns to hinata) now.. what was it that you were saying?

hinata:(anime sweat drop) nothing really... um i gotta go(runs off to who knows where)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

tenten:so you said that in front of naruto big deal.

hinata: big deal? of couse its a big deal! i love naruto how could I disrespect his feelings about his teammates!!!! *sniffle* it does not matter to you because you already have neji!!

tenten:so what dont worry you and naruto will be together one day. trust mee .......hehehe....

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Mean while..........

naruto sat under a tree in the park thinking about anything that happened. sasuke returned and hinata being inconsiderate toward her feelings...and sum other stuff. then it hit him(not sakura she's not in this part) hinata's no longer ....hinata.

naruto: something mustuve happened that made her chage like that. abd im gona find out what!!!!!

random citizen#1:hey naruto! shut up!!! people are trying to get some sleep here!!

naruto :its 5 in the afternoon!!! who are you shikamaru?!!

shikamaru(random person#1):yes!! yes i am!(comes up to naruto) why are you so dam loud sheesh your worse than my mother!

naruto:sorry bout that!;;hehehe..............

**tylee:sorry for the long wait but the 4th chapter was finally put up!! hope you enjoyed**

**hinata:no i did not! why did i have to do that to naruto!!!**

**tylee:calm down chick. you guys gonna kiss and stuff dont worry. **

**hinata:yay!!!**

**tylee: bipolar.**


	5. start all over

The story so far…..

Hinata met a genie angel that helped her stand up for her self. She kicked kiba's butt, yelled at naruto, and sasuke came back!! And its about to get crazy….

**Hinata: define crazy**

**Ty-lee: you'll see mwahahahah!**

…………**.**

**Hinata: NO!! I won't wear that!! I refuse!it's it's not me.**

**Ty-lee: it's my story you have no choice. Now let's get on with this.**

**0o0o0oo0o00o0**

Hinata woke up the next morning feeling completely different .she went to her closet and decided to wear something else instead of that bulky jacket and capris. then sakura called.( hinata's ring tone was disturbia by Rhianna)

Hinata:hey sakura

Sakura: hey hinata. what's up heard about that thing with kiba, naruto and sasuke.

Hinata; o. sorry. how do you people hear these things?

sakura: what's going on.

hinata: well, one day after training this genie angel person grated me a wish that I could be able to speak my mind, but apparently its turned out to be a complete disaster. (sob) and now naruto probably hates me!!!!(starts crying)

sakura: you dont know that. calm down.

hinata:*sniffle* the genie angel(AN)(or geangel for short) said it would only last a week but now i feel totally different and stuff. what if I start acting like a jerk again (sob) and what if-

sakura: stop. everything will be fine. me and the rest of the gang are meeting by the lake. join us. and hope you don't start acting like a jerk again.(giggles)

"its not funny!!!!"

o0oo0o0o

sakura met up with the other and explained why hinata was acting the way she was. they relaxed and waited for hinata to come.

Minutes later......(hinata finally arrived)

Hinata: hey guys!!

Ino & sakura: wow....

Naruto: hinata??

sasuke:.....

hinata: what?

hinata was wearing a long sleeved fishnet top with a black no-sleeved cropped hoodie. she had a white bandanna tied around her waist over a black shorts . also she had fishnet stockings, fingerless gloves and black combat boots. her headband was on her..head.

kiba:wow you look ...wow.

Naruto: yea.

hinata: well i don't know i woke up feeling different even though the spell wore off.

Kiba:what spell?

sakura:were you not paying attention to the last few minutes i was talking?

kiba:not really

Sakura:whatever

naruto:(staring at her) so......got any new Justus or anything

hinata:yupzz(she did not mention the fact that she stole some chunin/jounin level scroll to learn these and was actually able to master them.)

lee: hey! i have an idea!!! why dont we have a sparring match. every man woman for themselves!!

Sakura:(adjusting her gloves) sounds good to me

tenten:(pulling out a kunai) let's rock

naruto:nah i don't feel like training today(disappears kakashi style)

lee:naruto...not training?! is the world coming to and en-

Lee did not get to finish his sentence because of a certain knuckle head ninja jumping on his head

naruto: LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!!!!


	6. violence

**Sorry for not updating in so long. i get bored sometimes.**

I suck at figthing scenes, though I try. so plz dont criticize.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

**In the last chapter.......**

lee: hey! i have an idea!!! why dont we have a sparring match. every man woman for themselves!!

Sakura:(adjusting her gloves) sounds good to me

tenten:(pulling out a kunai) let's rock

naruto:nah i don't feel like training today(disappears kakashi style)

lee:naruto...not training?! is the world coming to and en-

Lee did not get to finish his sentence because of a certain knuckle head ninja jumping on his head

naruto: LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!!!!

Everyone got into battle positions, even shikamaru seemed eager to join. Hinata went after sakura first, with a punch to the face but sakura ducked and kneed her in the hinata started swinging blow after blow and finaaly punched sakura in the face sending ino and tenten were going at it until tenten took out her twin dragon scrolls and started raining down pointy objects upon ino and every one else in the area. "8 trigrams! protection of the 64 palms.!" and hinata's chakara shield deflected and or broke or damaged tenten's weapons.

Tenten:woah!!

everyone who saw that were surprised. except for team 8 and naruto(see bikochu mission.)

neji:when did u learn that.

Hinata: i didnt learn it, i made it up myself.

Naruto obviously went after sasuke. he charged to punch sasuke and missed and sasuke elbowed him in the back of his head only to hit a log.

" MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!!!!!!!"

And hundreds of orange-clad ninja ran around randomly to fight people.

Lee: YOSH. YES LET THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ENGULF US WITH ITS YOUTHFULLNESS!! KONOHA SENPUU!!!

and lee's foot made its way to kiba's face, who was coming behind him.

"LEAF WHIRLWIND!!"

"HUMAN BOULDER!"

"SHADOW POSSESION JUTSU!"

"TWIN RISING DRAGON CONTROL!"

"MIND DESTRUCTION JUTSU!"

"CHERRY BLOSSOM IMPACT!"

"FIRE STYLE:PHEONIX FIRE JUTSU!"

"8 TRIGRAMS 64 PALMS!"

"MAN BEAST CLONE!:FANG OVER FANG!"

"CHIDORI"!

"RASENGAN!"

And the list goes on and on with lots of explosions. lets just say the fight resulted in heavy bleeding. extreme pain, broken bones, and breathing difficulties. and the konoha 12 was later on wisked away to the hospital that day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o

Tsunade was pacing the HUGE hospital room where the konoha 12 was staying in,(yes they all fit into one room.) along with their perspective jounin senseis.

Tsunade: Can I ask how you all ended up here?

Naruto: we were bored

Lee: so we let out our flames of youth in an all out fight.

Gai: YOSH!! SEE!! THE POWER OF YOUTH LIES WITHIN US ALL I AM PROUD!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!!

Lee:GAI-SENSEI!!

Gai:LEE!!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!!

Lee:GAI-SENSEI!!

Gai:LEE!!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!!

Lee:GAI-SENSEI!!

Gai:LEE!!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!!

Lee:GAI-SENSEI!!

Tsunade: SHUT UP!!!

akward scilence.

Tsunade: your injuries are not that serious, youll be let out tommorow. please dont do that again people wont be able to gp to this park for about 2 weeks cause of the damage done.


End file.
